


La peur bleu

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: ▸"Suis-je mauvais?"Alexander Lightwood et Max Lightwood-Bane





	La peur bleu

La peur bleu

 

"Suis-je mauvais?"

 

La question a croisé sa poitrine comme une flèche. Il pourrait voir que la crainte a été écrite dans ses yeux s'éclairent avec les larmes qui ont menacé de s'échapper mais did't est arrivé dans une tentative pour être courageux. Il a semblé prêt pour une affirmation, mais Alexander n'allait jamais le lui donner. Il était tout dans sa vie. Max, Raphe et Magnus l'avait enseigné ce qu'il devait aimer et être aimé.

"Cariño. Mon chéri, venez ici."

"Suis-je mauvais, le papa?" Il a insisté avec la même question avec sa casse de voix. Alors il l'a vu: entre ses bras était un livre de la bibliothèque de l'institut. Son fils n'avait pas apprennent à lire encore. Il était juste un enfant de 3 ans, mais l'archer s'est souvenu parfaitement que dans ce livre il y avait une illustration où un sorcier a semblé brûler un banal avec sa magie.

Il a voulu trouver les mots pour le calmer et en même temps il n'a pas semblé le dire seulement de l'amour, un inconditionnel, donc quand ses yeux ont respecté la lumière magique et le steele il avait laissé sur la table de nuit, il streched son bras pour atteindre la roche et le placer entre lui et son fils.

"Vous n'êtes pas. Il y a quelque chose de merveilleux dans votre magie. Votre papa me l'a enseigné. Voulez-vous le voir?"

Il a attendu le sien "oui", les premières larmes réduisant les joues sombres du garçon qui ont brisé son coeur comme lui nooded. Il s'est étendu pour la main minuscule de Max et l'a fermé autour de la pierre qui a réagi dans une explosion de couleurs au contat, beaucoup comme celui il avait une fois vu quand Magnus l'a pris entre ses doigts. Le regard fixe de Max changé de la crainte à la stupéfaction et le soulagement a frappé le nephilim.

"Avant Magnus, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ceci arrive, jamais."

"Est beau. Cela devient rose! Et bleu! ... vert!"

"Quelque chose de si beau ne peut pas l'aider, mais venir d'un coeur pur".


End file.
